Ouyang Ke
Ouyang Ke was the son of Western Venom Ouyang Feng in Legend of the Condor Heroes. He is an antagonist that attempts to trouble Guo Jing and Huang Rong many times. Eventually, he is slain by Yang Kang. Character Ouyang Ke is a lecherous man that has captured many women to be his disciples He is also very handsome as well as tall. He and his disciples always dress in white. Ouyang Ke lives with his father Ouyang Feng on White Camel Mountain. His father is among the five greats, but due to Ouyang Ke going on his "adventures", he does not work hard on his kung fu resulting in him being far inferior to his father. Ouyang Feng however does not tell him he is his father. Instead, he gets him to believe he is his uncle. Ouyang Ke also fights with a folding fan. Wanyan Honglie's Associate Ouyang Ke joined the sixth prince of Jin Wanyan Honglie, for he believed he would be able to find the Jiu Ying Zhen Jing, a martial arts manual that his father was interested in and wanted to get. He is the strongest out of Wanyan Honglie's guests. However, he does not go with them to find the Poems of Yue Fei, for he got distracted by numerous things. Chasing after Yang Tiexin Under orders from Wanyan Honglie, Ouyang Ke leads soldiers to trap off the escaping Yang Tiexin, Bao Xiruo and Mu Nianci. He briefly fights Mu Nianci and Yang Tiexin before kicking the latter in the chest, forcing the group to retreat. After chasing the group to where Yang Kang as well as Sha Tongtian and his crew, he briefly fights Qiu Chuji but is kicked away. Later, when Yang Tiexin suicides, he goes away. Encounter with Mei Chaofeng After learning Mei Chaofeng has the Jiu Ying Zhen Jing, he ambushes her with snakes. Mei Chaofeng is saved by Eastern Heretic Huang Yaoshi who plays a song with his flute that wreaks havoc in Ouyang Ke and causes him to flee. In the process, he also captures Mu Nianci and leaves her behind in a coffin. Courting Huang Rong Ouyang Ke decides to go with his uncle to Peach Blossom Island in order to court Huang Rong. Part of the reason he decides to do this is to learn about the structure of Peach Blossom Island so he and Ouyang Feng could go later to the take the Bottom Volume of the Nine Yin Manual which was in Huang Yaoshi's possession. However, Guo Jing and Hong Qigong also arrive on the island to court Huang Rong. Huang Yaoshi decides to make a fair test consisting of Kungfu, Music, and literature to decide who was going to be the husband. Guo Jing manages to win in kungfu against Ouyang Ke and performs slightly better than him in the music test as well. However, as Guo Jing failed to acknowledge Huang Yaoshi as his father in law, Yaoshi decided to give Ouyang Ke a chance and declared it a tie. For the last test, both competitors had to memorise the bottom volume of the Nine Yin Manual. While Ouyang Ke had a good memory, he could not match Guo Jing who had spent a week memorising and practicing Nine Ying Manual techniques that Zhou Botong had taught him. However, Guo Jing said more than what was shown on the manual, leading Huang Yaoshi to believe that he had already read the manual and was trying to trick him. As a result, he sent Guo Jing, Ouyang Ke as well as Zhou Botong away. Rescuing Zhou Botong, Guo Jing and Hong Qigong However, since Zhou Botong insisted on boarding a fancy ship that was actually defective, he, Guo Jing and Hong Qigong nearly drowned and got eaten by sharks but they were saved by Ouyang Feng and Ouyang Ke.